


A Body Can Only Take So Much

by hexedwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mother Hen Dean Winchester, Poor Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester needs to be protected, Sick Sam Winchester, Someone get him a blanket, Tortured Dean Winchester, Tortured Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedwinchester/pseuds/hexedwinchester
Summary: The body, if you could still call it that, was a mangled heap soaked in blood and sweat and covered in dirt, barely held together. It was broken and bleeding in so many places, she would need to map it all out before it could be tended further.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! And many more in progress!  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy Reading!  
> Hexedwinchester

"Help!" the heavy voice echoed through the pristine corridor. "I need help!"

Two of the nurses followed the man outside with a gurney. Under a minutes' time, they wheeled in the patient. Following closely, was the man who was yelling at the staff to get medical help. "Call in your doctors! Don't you see, he is dying!"

Carmen Jenkins was in her office reading a patient's medical history when Debra, the head nurse, came looking for her. "Dr. Jenkins, you want to see this." Carmen rushed out of her cabin and saw a man covered in blood looking erratically around.

Debra quickly went back to the gurney. Shuffling around, she inserted the tube through the patient's mouth and began pumping oxygen. "Sir, please be calm and let us do our job." Debra tried to talk sense into the man who accompanied the patient. "Dr. Jenkins!" Debra called.

Dr. Jenkins joined the lot that was rolling the gurney to the surgical room. Looking down at the life she was to save, she asked "Stats?"

"Male, 24, has lost several ounces of blood, a possible tearing in the right lung, several trauma signs all over the body."

She fired a string of orders to the staff that surrounded the patient. "Get me the blood type. Prepare for transfusion."

"O negative", the man informed.

"Bags of O negative blood." Dr. Jenkins yelled moving the gurney deeper in the corridor. "Set up the transfusion line in 6606."

Several other nurses had already started working on the patient. A saline line was jammed on small area of the right hand that wasn't burnt. A blonde nurse was cutting through the blood soaked fabric. Two others were dabbing the blood that oozed from the open cuts and wounds. Debra continued pumping the oxygen

"It will be alright. Just hang in there." Debra almost didn't notice that man pushing the gurney was not one of the staff member. "Sir, you need to wait here. He is in good hands. Dr. Jenkins will do her best." She gently pushed the man away and closed the door behind them.

When they brought him in through the glass doors and bustling corridor, Dr. Jenkins thought it was going to be just another case of mugging gone wrong that required stitches, blood transfusions, cuts demanding lot of bandaging and huge doses of morphine. Nothing she hadn't seen already. But even the twenty years of working in the field did not prepare her for what came next. She had seen hit and run cases, no scratch that, she had seen road kills that looked better than the body that was just in.

The body, if you could still call it that, was a mangled heap soaked in blood and sweat and covered in dirt, barely held together. It was broken and bleeding in so many places, she would need to map it all out before it could be tended further.

Multiple puncture wounds littered across the torso were leaking blood. The skin that wasn't covered in wounds was marred by bruises; their colors varying from blues to blacks to yellow. At least seven out of the ten nails were ripped out and the remaining were no better. There were strange marks around his neck and chaffing on both wrists. The right knee cap was busted and the hip looked fractured but she would have to wait for the X-rays to be certain. Then there were the burn marks, some were spots but the palms and the sole of the feet were covered in blisters.

"Get him ready for the surgery." Dr. Jenkins ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> All medical inaccuracies are my own.  
> My research comes from the internet but I have tried to make it as much logical and believable as I could
> 
> Happy Reading!

Nurses rushed in and out surgery but when Dean asked how was Sammy doing, they all pretended not to notice him. He paced down the corridor. He sat when he thought his pacing would dig a hole. He called Bobby when he couldn't handle the anger anymore. None of which was helping him understand what was happening with Sam.

After seven hours in surgery, the doctor came out sanitizing her hand. 

"Doctor, how is my brother?" Dean asked.

 _Brother_. Carmen didn't realise they were brothers. Surely, they didn't look alike. The kid inside was lean, lanky and without all the injuries surely a charming young man. This one was rugged. Devilishly handsome, like the actors from soap operas. 

"Mr. Winchester," Carmen remembered the name from the patient's form. "I will not sugarcoat this for you. Your brother is critical right now." She saw his jade green eyes widen in horror. "We are doing everything we can, but we can't guarantee anything. If you follow me, I wanna discuss his case with you."

Dr. Jenkins led the brother to her cabin. "Please, have a seat." She gestured at the empty seats and went around her desk. Soon as she sat, her door opened and a nurse handed her a file and left. 

The man sitting restlessly in front her was no older than the patient himself. Maybe two or three years if she were to take a guess. She poured him a glass of water, but as expected he denied. Straight to business then.

"Sam has suffered grave trauma. There are cuts, bruises, second and third degree burns, internal injuries, fractures and broken bones. But what concerns me more is: pneumothorax." The confusion on his face was expected, so she explained further, "Two of his broken ribs have punctured his left lung. Good thing, the broken ribs hadn't splintered so we could fix it back with plates and screws. His lung had shrunk to half its size. Judging by that, I believe he was breathing with collapsed lung for at least an entire day. He also endured a minor skull fracture but thankfully it was a linear fracture and it had started healing. The fracture itself had to be a week old."

Dr. Jenkins did not miss the switch in the brother's posture. His frame stiffened, and he held it like stance of a jaguar on a prowl. The clenched fist and chalk-white knuckles indicated his suppressed anger. He was the type to keep the score and settle it with interest.

"Mr. Winchester," she tried to pull him out of his vengeance zone.

"Dean", he offered.

"Dean, what happened to your brother?"

"Mugging", he answered, mostly a lie. Being a mother of a young man no younger than Dean, she could spot a lie from miles afar. 

"There's far too much passion in the crime for that." She waited for him to tell her the truth but he just stared at her with cold, calculating eyes as if gauging whether he should indulge her in the truth.

Seeing Dean was not going to give her more than 'mugging' she further explained the medical state of his brother, more than half of which bounced off his head. What he did understand from the conversation was: Sam had a collapsed lung, a fractured skull, broken ribs, cuts, bruises and burns. A subscription to premium torture package. The only thing that kept his little brother from suffering more was the heavily induced medical coma. 

They didn't let him see his brother until the next day; twenty four hours under observation and all that. When he saw Sam, his heart shattered into million little pieces that punctured his own soul. Though he was sleeping, Sam looked lifeless on the bed. All sorts of tubes and machines were attached to frail body. Their steady humming and beeping were the only signs that his brother was alive. He gently pulled a stool and sat next to Sam. 

Sam was tortured. Any idiot could tell that. Dr. Jenkins was right. There was too much passion into this. Whoever did this to Sam knew who they were. He should have known there was something fishy about the 'vampire hunt'. Sam was following a lead the day he went missing. He had called Dean when he found a blood transfusion kit in the 'vampire nest'. That was last time Dean had talked to Sam. 

Someone had done this to his brother. Someone with a vengeance. Dean wasn't sure if it was directed towards Sam or Dean. Either way, once he knew who did this to Sam, he was going to take his sweet time with them.

Dean spent the next three days by Sammy's side. His brother was covered in gauzes and bruises. The tubes fed him and the machine breathed for him. Dean? He felt useless. He wasn't helping Sam get any better nor did know who had done this to baby brother to exact the revenge. So he waited. Bobby was supposed to be there in a day's time. He was finishing some hunt and was on his way. That gave him comfort. Having Bobby meant he wouldn't have to worry every time he left Sam alone to buy medicines or to go to the loo.

All Dean was supposed to do was to wait. Wait for Sam to wake up.

  
 **-SPN-**  
It was true then, the monster had lived. A figure hiding in the shadows of the alley by the Sterling Lights Hospital quietly planned the next attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!  
> Excuse me while I torture Sam more 😈

**Author's Note:**

> So were you able to guess who this patient is?  
> Do you want to know what happened?  
> Hurt and plot or just hurt??  
> Let me know by leaving a Kudos or comments
> 
> P S. I have added a new chapter to Sins of the Past. Make sure you read that too!


End file.
